Partners in Crime
by Albapride
Summary: Yuugi is playing host to a spirit that is looking for her partner in crime. Luckily Yuugi finds a lead on a Author that has written about the spirits life and plans to speak with him.


Based off of - Partners in Crime by Set It Off, For Nana_Banana on AO3

* * *

A young man of five foot five was staring at a poster at his local library unbelieving of how lucky he was at that moment. He was grinning from ear to ear that made passer bys look at him strangely before wandering off again. He was pretty much buzzing with excitement that it had made the spirit inhabiting his body to manifest herself enough to peer over his shoulder. He glanced at her form, that was only visible to him, and waited for her to read the poster. It took a couple of re reads but the spirits face of curiosity gradually transformed into happiness. Her white flowy hair bounced around her shoulders as she clasped her hands in front of her face to contain herself. She smiled at her host and with a nod disappeared back inside as he took out his phone to snap a picture of the poster before walking away.

Author: Atemu Oba

Crime and Romance novelist

Will be doing a talk on his latest combination of the genre's,

Partners in Crime: Life of

Akefia Bakura and Ryou Liddell,

at the Grayson's Pawn Shop

on the 13th Friday at 1pm

The same Grayson's Pawn Shop that was the last sighting of

the young criminals, last crime, and their last breathes.

* * *

 _The two of them looked at each other with worry in their eyes. They we're so close to their success but because of one lone store owner that didn't go down without a fight, they might not make out it out alive._

 _Ryou clung onto Bakura's arm as she tried to think how they could get out of this. Her once calm voice was soaked with worry as she whispered, "Where we gonna go?"_

 _"He's got us pinned" Bakura cursed the store owner for not going down quietly. He shook off his fiancée's arm so that he could look around the shop for a exit they could use. He really didn't like the odds that was against them._

 _"Baby i'm a little scared" Her voice wobbled enough to cause his heart to clench and stride quickly back to the middle of the room to her._

 _"Now, don't you quit" His voice came out harsher than he intended but the situation was really causing him to panic. He gripped her arms to get her to wrap them around his frame before gently taking her face into his hands._

 _"He's sounded the alarm," she managed to choke out as she leant into his hands. Her arms tightened around his waist to pull him closer. He was wiping away her tears and gently running his fingers through her hair to sooth. The sounds of distant sirens filled her ears. "I hear the sirens closing in"_

 _"If the heat comes close enough to burn then we're burning this place to the ground" Bakura managed to growl out before pulling her by the back of the head to give her a searing kiss. Trying to pour every emotion he felt about her into that one kiss and she returned it with her own for him. He pulled back and they shared a sad but loving smile. He gave kiss to her forehead before going around making his final master piece._

 _By the time he was done the police were outside the building Ryou was back to her smiling cheerful self. He in return gave a wolfish grin that allowed them to pretend they had some form of control in about what was going to happen._

 _"This is the police department, now come out with your arms up, we have the place surrounded" The police chef called out to them through speakers. Their time was up but that didn't mean they would be taken alive. They had promised to each other that if it looked like they would not get away that they wouldn't be taken alive._

 _So in one last hurrah they held onto on another by the door and crouched down to avoid the surprise that Bakura had set up. The police chef tried to talk to them again but the surprise had went off with a bang that had the police force scrambling for cover. The pair shared a laugh at the misery of others as they prepared their guns to confront the police. There was no 'I love yous' said as they knew how each other felt about the other and that no matter what would happen that they wouldn't be taken from the other. So with their guns in hand and there free hands holding the others they stood as one and made their way over the rubble._

 _"Put your weapons down! Put your weapons down!," The police chef managed to see the grinning pair holding up their guns before any one else. He kept yelling for them to put their weapons down but the betrothed couple ignored him and kept aiming their guns at the them. Seeing that h had no choice when the criminals started firing their guns he had to get his men to act." ready men! aim, FIRE!"_

"After being showered in bullets Akefia Bakura and Ryou Liddell died side by side with their hands still intertwined and smiles on their faces." Atemu spoke with sadness as he reached the end of his book and looked up to see that their were a few women crying their eyes out. Thankfully the rest managed to keep their eyes from leaking which was something he was thankful for. He wasn't good with dealing with snivelling. He sighed as he looked around expecting some one to be there but it didn't look like it. He cleared his throat and put on his most charming smile to hide his disappointment. "And today is their 64th anniversary of their deaths. If they had lived and didn't get the death penalty, Ryou would have been eighty one and Bakura would have been eighty two about now."

"So this story was based on their real lives?" a disbelieving voice spoke out, "How did you managed to get all this information on them?"

"Please raise your hand when you have a question." Atemu sighed out before sitting up straighter in his chair. He leant on the counter in front of him as he surveyed the Grayson's pawn shop. He had managed to get the permission to rebuild the building to it's previous condition and made it a museum of sorts to the young criminals lives. He waved his hand around to indicate the shop. "The items you see in this store are replicas I managed to have commissioned of the original items that they had stolen. I had researched their cases in and out before even attempting to make a novel about these young reckless lovers. I have given thanks to the police officers and the department for allowing me to write about the case"

A hand raised in the middle row and Atemu smiled as he nodded his head in the persons direction. "The feelings you given them seem so real. How did you manage to portray them so realistically without meeting them?"

Their was a snort and a chuckle to his left that he choice to ignore. He choice instead to stand up from his chair and walked over to a class cabinet to his right. "This is Bakura's journal that he kept on their heists and some personal feelings he had about his 'doll'. I had a better insight on how Bakura would go about his life and for Ryou I had to go see her sister Amane, who is sadly no longer with us either, however Ryou is still a mystery on how she really felt about her life with Bakura. Therefore there was more feelings coming from him than from her"

He settled back down on his chair and waved a hand to the one that was up at the back. The girl seemed hesitant at first but she managed to get her question out "Why did use Bakura's last name instead of first like Ryou's?"

"To be honest with you it was an unconscious decision and I'm really not sure myself, sorry for not having a better answer for you" He smiled at the girl politely before turning his attention to a question down in front. "Your question?"

"Do you think, since they didn't succeed in their heist, that they might be ghosts floating around until their business is finished?" The boy spoke softly with a hint of uncertainty.

Atemu had to do a double take on the boy as he was sure that the boy wasn't there at the beginning of the talk. The question also intrigued him and it seemed to intrigue the presence that was edging closer over his shoulder. "I have heard of the rumoured ghost story about this street possibly being haunted by a couple of ghosts that were looking to finish what they started. however weren't able to do so as there was too many pieces missing from the puzzle for them to complete their business. Are you wondering if they had unfinished business and what theirs would be?"

"I was going to tag that question on but I wasn't too sure on what your stance was on supernaturalism since you are a crime and romance novelist" The boy seemed bashful at that and ducked his head to the side. "Not judging the book on the cover of course"

Atemu chuckled at that and watched as the boy shivered. "Well if there was such a thing, I'm not saying there is or isn't as every ones opinions are different, but if there was such a thing then their unfinished business would be marriage and consummation of said marriage"

"Owh... erm..." The boy looked up with blush dusting over his adorable button nose. Atemu blinked at his thoughts and chuckled inwardly that he had learned from a bad influence. "Thank you for answering"

"it was a good question." He smiled charmingly and made a note to find the boy again once the talk was over. however as he looked at the clock to find that he at least had another twenty minutes to answer questions before letting the people look around at the items. He tried to will the boy to stay till the end but once he faced that direction once again the boy had left. The presence behind him wasn't too happy about it either.

* * *

The boy had been the young man from before and as much as he wanted to hear the man talk he wanted to explore the shop more. Specifically the back of the shop that wasn't being guarded. He moved as swiftly as he could as he followed his spirits instructions on what he should be doing. She could feel something coming from the back of the shop to which she had some connection too. Once the boy managed to succeed in getting into the back store he let out a breath but it immediately caught in his throat once more. As right in front of him were all the original items of the heists and the spirit was giddy with excitement.

"Owh Yuugi! this-this is amazing!" The spirit fully manifested outside his body that he could see her whipping around the room looking over all the items. She beamed at each item and listed them off "He stole the engagement ring for me by himself before we became partners in crime. I didn't know that at the time until my father had told me and forbade me from seeing Bakura. Since I was sixteen at the time we needed our parents permission for marriage, Bakura didn't have any, so it was up to my father, and when he said no I had left with Bakura for the life of crime."

"Who knew you were such a rebel Ryou" Yuugi smiled as he looked at the items with interest.

Ryou blushed at that before answering "My little sister did, I'm sad to hear that she's passed on but I hope once this is all over that I'd get to see her again"

"I'm sure you will" He rested a hand a placed it lightly where her shoulder would be. "Though I have to say that I will miss you once your gone"

"I'll miss you too Yuugi, I don't know how I would be able to repay you for doing this for me"

"I haven't done anything yet" Remembering Atemu's earlier answer on his unfinished business question he was unsure if he would be able to follow through. "We still have to find who Bakura possesses"

Ryou looked up from looking at her simple A line wedding dress and blinked at Yuugi "He possesses Atemu, No one knew that Bakura wrote a journal none other than Bakura, and he wouldn't get as much intimate details on what went on between us from it. It was just on the heists nothing more"

Yuugi looked at Ryou dumbfounded at the information and wanted to slap his head at how stupid he was. "So that question you asked me to ask him was a test?"

She giggled at that and nodded before looking over the jewellery that once made her and her fiancé feel like spoilt royalty. Her hand ran ghostly over the trinkets then over the bag of money they had stolen for the wedding and honeymoon. Ryou smiled at the memories "Almost everything is here"

"What could be missing Doll?" Atemu closed the door behind him and locked it. There was more gravely tone in the way he spoke that threw Yuugi for a loop. So much so that he guessed that Bakura was the one in control of Atemu's body.

Ryou squeaked and before Yuugi could even say 'be my guest' was already over come by the spirit's possession. It was more obvious that he was being possessed as his hair dropped and curled under his chin and hung down to his shoulders. His eyes beamed with Ryou's excited ness as his body was flung onto Atemu's and with Bakura's help the spirits were making out passionately. They broke apart for air and stared at each other lovingly through their hosts eyes. Ryou managed to gasp out "You were missing"

"Guess things are more complete than they ever had been" Bakura grinned manically as he glanced around the room before looking back at his love that his grinned softened to a smile. "Though I was always complete when I was with you"

"You are such a sap" Ryou giggled out as they rubbed noses that had him laughing. "I've missed you so much Bakura"

"I've missed you too doll" He ran his fingers through the others hair before resting his forehead against theirs. "We won't be apart after this"

They shared one more kiss before letting their host have their bodies back. Unfortunately for the hosts they were still lip locked when the spirits left. They were frozen for a moment before taking a step back from each other with faces as red as tomatoes. Bakura laughed out right at seeing Atemu embarrassed and went over to pick on him about it. Ryou on the other had went over to the bashful Yuugi and apologized for the abrupt possession and the kissing.

"Don't worry about it Ryou, I get it," Even though he hadn't experienced the kiss he could still taste the lingering flavours of Atemu. He ran his tongue over his lightly bruised lips before smiling at the worrying spirit of Ryou. "You haven't seen him in over sixty years. I would feel overcome with feelings if I were you"

"Still sorry" She said once more with as much sincerity that she could muster.

He snorted at that and mocked glared at her. "No you're not"

"Well just a little bit" She giggled once again and gave Yuugi a cold hug which he returned as best as he could before slipping through her. He shivered as he straightened and the both of them turned their attentions back to Atemu quipping back and forth with Bakura. "Well at least he made a friend"

"If that's how he treats a friend I would love to see how he treats an enemy" His eyes caught a look at a clipping that was near by. It was of a bank heist they had done that went wrong and there was a few deaths involved. He ran a hand through his once again spiked hair and murmured "Actually never mind, I don't want to see"

She was about to say something about that particular heist but thought better of it. Shaking her head she covered up her sudden sadness with a smile and nodded her head in the other men's direction. "Shall we break them apart and see if we can get down to business?"

He smiled and agreed so he walked over to them as she floated. "You boy's done with your tiff?"

Bakura and Atemu glared at each other for a moment before the spirit turned away with a scowl. The host grinned triumphantly and it turned back to his charming smile when he looked Yuugi over. "Would you like to go upstairs for a drink? I know I'll be needing one after all this and the four of us can talk about what's going to happen next"

"You read my mind" Yuugi's heart did a flip when Atemu took his hand to leaned them upstairs. He had been feeling funny since he laid eyes on Atemu leaning against the counter and his voice sweeping over him. "A drink sounds really good right now"

* * *

"Do you think they'll forgives us when they wake up?" Ryou chewed on her lip nervously as she floated over her friend.

"Sure! They'd even thank us if we were still here when they do" Bakura floated over his Ryou who he could proudly call his wife now after what they did last night. "I've left them a gift so they can't be too mad"

"With Atemu's money" She pointed out.

"Well I don't have any so how else was I going to do it?" He smirked at the look that she gave him. He folded his arms over and tilted his head. "I know I could have stolen it, but he has his own life to live now, and if you think about it I did steal since I used his money"

She smiled at that before acting on a sigh "Why do I love you again?"

"Cause I'm devilishly handsome, intelligent and," He got close enough to her to kiss her lovingly, he held her close as he tilted his head away so that their faces were just a inch apart " I would do anything for you as I love you more than anything in this world and the next"

"Ah there's the reasons." She give him another kiss which he was happy to receive. "So husband mine, shall we leave them to their surprises and move on?"

"I thought you'd never ask" He nuzzled her gently with a smile on his face then turned his attention to the sleeping forms on the bed. "Catch you dorks on the other side"

"Take care of each other, see you later" The spirits turned into little light orbs on the final message. Yuugi had managed to open his eyes wide enough to catch their final twirling as they faded out of this world.

"See you" He managed to sigh out and closed his eyes once more to succumb to sleep.

A few hours later Yuugi woke up once again, to the sound of some one shifting behind him on the bed. With the weight gone, Yuugi took the moment to roll over and saw Atemu disappear into the bathroom, two thoughts ran through his mind. One: Atemu was naked and had a very nice bum that he could sink his teeth into and two: Just Married was written over Atemu's perfectly tanned back. He was fully awake and wide eyed by the time Atemu snuck his way back into bed. He looked over his little companion before speaking "Besides me, what's up little gem?"

"What?" Yuugi chocked out as he stared at the author in disbelief "What did you just call me?"

"Little Gem?" He raised his elegant eyebrow

"I think we don't know each other very well to already have nicknames for the other Mr Oba" Yuugi tucked the covers more around him as he slowly became more aware that he was also naked. there was also a slight sting from whenever he moved.

"It's Dr Oba actually," Atemu smirked a little at the younger trying to cover himself up. His eyebrow finally dropped back down as he twisted around to get a cream from his bed side table. "Where are you hurting?"

"My lower back" He tried to catch the words back but they had already fallen and was silently cursing up a storm. He squeaked when he suddenly felt a pair of hands snake over his waist. "What do you think you're doing?"

"After care, now just relax before you hurt yourself" Atemu laughed under his breathe as he massaged the numbing cream onto the small of Yuugi's back. He was feeling lazy though so the massage was slow and gentle. He was just thankful that Yuugi wasn't slapping his hands away as the younger ones body felt great under his hands. "This should lessen the sting from their activities last night"

A deep blush made it's appearance on Yuugi's nose as he remembered what he agreed too for Ryou to move on. Atemu's hands on his body wasn't helping him think clearly either. Could they stay there always cause it was doing wondrous things for his lower back... or was it the cream? "Oh my god..."

"I'll be your god if you want me to be" Atemu winked and chuckled once again at his companions bristling but with another rub it was gone. He winced when there was a pain in his right shoulder that he had to take his left hand away from Yuugi to rub the spot. "Bakura really done a number on my body. Geez"

"Done a number on me too via you" He mumbled and ducked his head under the cover when he saw Atemu smile with amusement. His head popped out just as quickly when he remembered what was written on Atemu's back and looked at the author's left hand to see that their was a ring there. He took out his own left hand and held up to his face to witness that there was a ring there also. He held it to his mouth as he gasped out "Fuck, we are married"

"Mm?" Atemu blinked at what Yuugi had said and checked his left hand to see the ring. The rings that they were both wearing were the ones that Bakura and Ryou had both died over. He was sad as well as annoyed for Bakura just straight up leaving him with out a goodbye. He looked over to Yuugi and he grinned cheekily "Well I guess we are Dr and Mr Oba now"

"Why would I take yours why wouldn't you-you wait why the hell are you so calm about this?!" Yuugi screeched out as he gradually thought things through and ended up hitting Atemu over and over with his pillow.

"Ah Yuugi! calm down!" By this time both of them were sitting up right so one could stop the hitting and the other continue it. Atemu fumbled but he managed to snatch the pillow away and get a good grip on Yuugi's arms. "Look I'll call Seth, as he knows the situation as well as married them, and check with him on what happened. Since it was their wedding then their names should be on the registry"

He waited till Yuugi nodded and got his mobile from the bed side table. He searched through his contacts till he got his cousins number. Holding up the mobile to his ear he fiddled about with the bed sheets. Yuugi took the time to look his companions body over as the sheet barely covered anything of him now except his lap. He bit his lip and covered his own lap with the spare pillow.

"Hey Seth! can you... erm yeah... yes... yes... ok great thanks Seth" He breathed out slowly as he cancelled the call and picked up the pillow to hand it back to Yuugi. He closed his eyes and resigned his fate to being hit more. "Okay you can continue hitting me. We are in fact married"

Yuugi took the pillow slowly as he stared at Atemu in disbelief. Yes he wanted to help Ryou out but after done so what on earth was he going to do now. Sure he was now married to a best selling author, who was also some type of doctor, incredibly handsome and had humour that was similar too his own but did he want that? Yes, yes he did but did Atemu want to be with a game tester that was socially awkward and insecure. He couldn't help the sadness that crept into his voice "What do we do now?"

Atemu opened one eye to glance in Yuugi's direction to see that his little Gem had sunk into himself. He wasn't really too sure about what to do now either himself. with both eyes opened he looked at his ring hand and smiled at it and that smile stayed there when he spoke to Yuugi. "We could go for coffee or something if you would like too?"

"Wait what?" He once again found himself dumbfounded about what was happening. "You want to go have some coffee with me?"

"Yeah I would like too." He leant closer to his companion and stroked over the right hand with his own. He kept eye contact as he spoke so the other knew that he was being completely honest and serious about what he was saying. "We might have done things in reverse but if you are willing then I would like to get to know you better and take you out on dates. No pressure on you at all, if things don't feel right then I'll go and get things sorted out so you don't worry about it"

"Do you really mean that?" He sounded hopeful as he spoke. Romance wasn't something he was successful at but he felt like giving it a shot if Atemu was willing. He received a nod and he felt a grin spilt his face that showed off his dimples. "I would really like that"

"Great!" Atemu coughed to cover his excitement before a wolfish grin was on his face. "Now I know we are starting from the beginning but do you want to continue what they were doing since we are still in bed? Because looking at how gorgeous you are is certainly making me up for it if you are"

The breath was sucked right out of him that he felt that he had floated away to be with the departed. His face was certainly red as he thought the question over before saying. "Yeah, what the hell, We already doing things in reverse. Why stop now?"

Before Yuugi could prepare himself Atemu was already on him and had him laughing at the enthusiasm. They shared a kiss of their blossoming passion and whispered a thanks to the newly departed spirits that brought them together.

Later after their fun in the bed and the shower when Atemu asked Yuugi to help scrub the 'Just married' off and filled with morning coffee. They discovered the other little present that the spirits left behind for them. Yuugi had buried his face in Atemu's neck in embarrassment while Atemu stroked Yuugi's hair as he chuckled.

There was a picture of them in the wedding outfits that were for Bakura and Ryou. Atemu had to roll up the legs of the black tailored trousers to adjust to his height and the sleeves of the shirts too his elbows. even though the waist coat was a little too long for his height it suited him nicely when it wasn't button up and showed off silver tie. He had a beaming smile on his face but his eyes held a wicked glint that showed that Bakura was in control.

In his arms was the lovely Yuugi dress up in Ryou's A line dress having the time of her life as she smiled at the camera. Yuugi's hair was down once again to show that Ryou was in control and had lovely lilies hiding behind his ear. The rest of the flowers had been flung up in the air and was showering them with white petals. There was a note behind the frame in Bakura's hand writing saying thank you for everything they had done and that they live their lives to the fullest. with a p.s saying don't be mad at Ryou it was his idea. she just so happened to agree with it.

Yuugi had managed to huff out. "If we ever get so far as to renew our vows, you are so wearing a dress"

Atemu grinned as he placed a kiss on his little gem's forehead. "Yes sweetheart"

and he did.


End file.
